The Gleeks find Layers
by manatees-have-thick-skin
Summary: During Brittana morning cuddle time, some of the Gleeks discover that Santana 'HBIC' Lopez has a very different side to her. Cuddly, fluffy Brittana one-shot.


**AN: I didn't have time to write another chapter to my stories, so this is a quick one-shot which I tried to make fluffier than a basket of puppies :D It was an idea given to me by a reviewer of one of my other stories who said I should do a cuddle fic (you know who you are), so here it is, but I sort of added some drama.**

**Minor spoilers for 'Silly Love Songs', but I have rewritten most of it (you'll know when you read it).**

**Also, by this point, Santana is out at school and has been for a month.**

**Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I know, it's sad isn't it? I also don't own Shrek (teeny tiny reference to it).**

* * *

><p>Brittany stirred as the sunlight streamed through the crack in the black curtains of Santana's bedroom, making everything red behind her closed eyelids.<p>

Lying on her side, she felt a warm body shift backwards into her, as if trying to bury itself into her front.

She nuzzled her head into thick, dark hair. Inhaling deeply, she took in the scent of cinnamon and a woody smell that - even after all those years of knowing Santana - she hasn't been able to identify.

She heard her girlfriend sigh in her sleep, then she proceeded to turn around in Brittany's arms, relaxing again and resting her head on the blonde's chest.

Giggling softly at the brunette, she traced her facial features lightly with a finger. It glided around the outline of her large eyes, down across prominent cheekbones and then tripped over pouty lips. She then bopped her on the nose gently, causing it to twitch and Santana to blindly flap her hand in the air, searching for her 'attacker'.

This caused another set of giggles to course through Brittany, set off by how adorable her 'badass' girlfriend was.

Woken up by the shaking of the blondes body, Santana frowned and opened one eye wearily,

"Pillows don't move. You are my pillow, stay still..."The Latina mumbled almost incoherently, not even trying to wake up properly.

Shaking her head, Brittany thinks about what the kids in glee would do if they saw her brunette acting this way.

'_Probably faint...'_

She remembers what had happened the week before on Valentine's Day when Finn was talking about the kissing booth. Brittany had snapped and acted slightly differently than normal...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_...but the only job you'll ever have is working on a _pole_!"_

_Silence._

_Brittany could feel her girlfriend's hurt radiating from her in waves as she stiffened in her seat next to the blonde._

_She knew how important Glee club was to Santana, and the Latina actually felt she could be safe somewhere without being called things._

_Things like slut, whore, or – more recently – dyke._

_Brittany knew Santana had only attacked Finn because they had been on the receiving end of 10 simultaneous slushies from the football team that week and Finn had stood back and watched it take place._

_Brittany watched as Santana's eyes became slightly glassy, and she promptly stood up and flew out the room, muttering 'fine' as she went._

_But – in Brittany's opinion – it was not fine._

_It was most definitely _not fine_._

_The blonde felt something welling up inside of her, something she hadn't felt in a long, _long _time._

_She looked around, waiting for someone to go after Santana._

_Instead, she saw Puck smirking with his arms around Lauren's shoulders, Quinn sniggering softly with Sam, Kurt and Mercedes gossiping._

_Tina and Mike were the only ones who looked mildly guilty. They had hung out a lot with Brittany and Santana during that month, and they knew that was uncalled for._

_But the thing that pushed her over the edge was the decidedly _smug_ smiles that resided on the faces of Rachel and Finn._

_Brittany stood up and marched over to Rachel,_

"_What the _HELL_ was that for?" She spoke lowly into Rachel's face, trying to keep her voice down._

"_Brittany, surely it couldn't have escaped you that your girlfriend was completely out of line in that instance. I was merely stating simple fact-"_

"_FACT! FACT! What part of that sentence was _fucking fact _Rachel?" She had completely given up on keeping her voice down._

_She was screaming now._

_Voices deadened across the room and eyebrows raised incredulously._

"_Did she just _swear_?" Kurt murmured to Mercedes, who just nodded._

"_Well Brittany, I never see her in my classes – and I am in the second to top class, under AP, and she is always in detention for one thing or another. Not to mention the fact that she is perpetually late-"Rachel explained carefully, as if Brittany was a toddler._

"_Christ! Stop talking for once in your life! Santana is _smart_! Smarter than _you _anyway." Brittany's fists were clenched, and she felt the need to hit something._

'_Why don't these _idiots_ understand?' She thought._

"_Well Brittany, as I just said, she isn't in my classes, and I am in the second class, you are clearly mistak-"_

_She was slapped across the face._

"_Rachel, listen good now 'kay?" The blonde spoke in a low, condescending voice, disturbingly similar to Santana's bitch voice._

_The diva nodded mutely, holding her cheek._

"_My girlfriend is _extremely _smart. She is in AP classes. _Higher _than you Rachel. What you think is her in detention is _actually_ her staying after school, doing her AP homework and assignments here, so that she can help _me _with my homework and assignments at home. You may have noticed that I struggle with certain things, like recipes, taking notes, and remembering directions. She is _late_ because she is being a loving, _caring _girlfriend and ensuring that I get to class okay. So don't you _dare_ say anything like that again or I swear I will give you more than a slap."_

_Rachel's eyes widened, her mouth opening and shutting as she searched for something to say._

_Satisfied, the dancer strode out the room, only to run into Santana standing on the other side of the door, a love struck expression on her face._

"_Thank you Britt, I- I- Just thanks, 'kay?"_

_The blonde responded with a giggle and wrapped the Latina in her arms._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Brittany felt bad for resorting to violence, but she was just so <em>angry<em> about what Rachel had said.

The entire glee club now looked at her warily, as if she would snap at any second.

It was pretty funny actually.

Brittany pressed a sweet kiss to the top of the Latinas head and locked her arms tighter around her, encasing her in a protective embrace.

Apparently, Santana approved of this, as a sweet smile spread across her face, before she let out another sigh and a moan.

Brittany raised her eyebrows.

That was a _sexytimes_ moan.

"Britt, I'z be goin to suck these breadsticks off you..." The slumbering Latina mumbled, obviously having a bizarre sex dream involving the blonde and the buttery sticks of goodness.

The blonde in question was stuck between smugness – the dream _was_ about her, after all – and confusion – like, how would that even _work_?

She looked over at the clock again, and – seeing it was 11 am - remembered that the Glee girls (and Kurt) were coming over for a mini gossip party soon.

She remembered how Santana reacted to being told that she was to host the gathering...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_No"_

"_But-"_

"_No! Midget I said NO! Besides, there are some dangerous sharp corners on my 3 foot high coffee table that you could hit your head on. Do you want that?" The Latina raised her eyebrow and smirked at Rachel, still angry after the whole 'pole' comment._

"_Santana, I really don't see-"_

_The divas speech was interrupted by a blur of blonde that appeared at Santana's side._

"_Hey S! I heard about the party thing. Can we do it? _Please_?" Brittany pouted._

"_Ugh, fine." The Latina broke in seconds._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Brittany sniggered as she remembered just how helpless Santana was when she broke out the 'Pout of Doom' as she liked to call it.<p>

Apparently, she was giggling too loudly for Santana,

"Hush now, sleepy time..." The Latina grumbled, before literally clambering completely on top of Brittany and settling again, tangling their limbs together as if they were one person.

The blonde was broken out of her cooing when she heard the door open downstairs,

'_Shit, Quinn has a key!'_ She thought, panicked.

However, she remembered this too late.

She heard Rachel's shrill voice and the telltale creak of the staircase as the diva, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt ascended towards the bedroom.

The door opened.

"Hey g- Oh my God!" Kurt immediately turned around. This outburst was followed by similar shrieks from the group.

Santana frowned – cutely, Brittany observed – then buried her head in between Brittany's breasts and mumbled,

"Ssh, too loud, too early. Sleep now."She wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany and inhaled, while the blonde gazed adoringly at her.

"Brittany! I reminded you several times in advance that we were coming over at 11, so why on earth are you still lazing around in bed. Naked, may I point out!"Rachel scolded the blonde.

Brittany raised an eyebrow and glared at the diva, who paled and raised her hands to protect her cheeks.

'_Still got it'_ The blonde thought smugly.

She then realised that they would have to get up whether she liked it or not.

She shuffled down so that her face was level with Santana's, and began to pepper kisses around the Latina's face, which scrunched up in response.

"Baby, we have to get up now, 'kay?" Brittany cooed in between kisses.

Santana began to giggle.

"Britt, babe that tickles!"

"I know, but you have to get up."

"I don't wanna." Santana whined and then pouted.

The glee kids looked horrified.

Brittany – who was accustomed to dealing with this in the morning – simply sucked the Latina's stuck out bottom lip into her own mouth and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, still sleepy?" Brittany asked her whimpering girlfriend, who was desperately chasing the dancer's lips.

"Noooo, more kisses!" Santana whined, still in her 'just woken up' mood, acting like a toddler denied candy.

"San, the glee girls are here, remember?"

Santana froze, and quickly arranged her goofy smile to her HBIC glare, and swivelled her head around on Brittany's chest – which she covered up with her hands – to stare threateningly at the group.

"You are all intruding on my designated Brittz time, so leave now, and save yourselves."

The Latina then proceeded to throw an alarm clock at them.

Brittany looked at the group, "Sorry, she can be a bit volatile in the morning".

She didn't sound very apologetic.

Realising they weren't leaving – but Rachel was covering her face and muttering "not the nose" – Santana grumbled and slid out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom.

Brittany looked around as the Gleeks reacted to her girlfriend's nakedness.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina shrieked and turned around. Quinn just blushed furiously.

Brittany tilted her head as Santana attempted to walk through the bathroom door, eyes focused on the Latina's ass.

She licked her lips.

Her leering was soon cut short when she saw Santana walk into the doorframe, stumble back, rub her eyes furiously to clear them of sleep, and call,

"I'm okay, I'm okay..."

She then managed to shuffle through the door, and seconds later there was the sound of running water from the shower.

Brittany slipped on some sweats that were lying next to the bed and stood up. She then walked towards the girls and Kurt, waiting for the questions.

"Is she usually that- that..." Kurt stopped, searching for a word.

"Cute?" Tina supplied.

"Well I almost 'awwed' at her until I realised who it was." Mercedes looked deeply conflicted.

"Yes. Is she normally that 'cute' in the mornings?" Kurt asked Brittany, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, she's absolutely _adorable_ in the mornings. Although, I'm biased, I think she's cute all the time." Brittany explained, grinning at the thought of her girlfriend.

"Okay, I think it's high time I stop this little pow-wow before _all _of my rep is destroyed." Santana intervened, her hair still wet from the minute long shower she took.

She was – much to Brittany's displeasure – dressed at this point.

She walked over to the blonde and draped herself over her back, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing small kisses on the blondes shoulders and neck,

"Mmmm, I like you in my clothes Britt. I missed you in the shower..." Santana husked into the dancer's ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Babe – ugh - we have – fuck – we have company, we can't."Brittany stammered out.

"But Briiiiit! I wanna!" Santana whined again, before realising that her girlfriend wasn't budging on the matter and levelled a glare at the group in front of her,

"I hate you all."

Kurt looked so bewildered at this new side to Santana that he had to shake his head and blink a few times to ensure that he wasn't dreaming.

Brittany smirked; she thought that the Gleeks should have figured out by then that there were many sides to both Brittany and Santana. She decided to help him out,

"Kurtsie, we're like onions."

This just confused him more.

"You know. We've got _layers_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review :D<strong>


End file.
